Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Episode 2 of Izzy's Melody Mania, this time the Total Drama cast will do a tribute to Old School Disney. Includes bashing of the New Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy's Melody Mania 2

Chapter 1

I know I'm in the middle of Total Drama Genesis, but this idea has been nagging at me for a while.

In this "Episode" the Total Drama cast does a tribute to Disney, but not todays Disney full of teen drama crap, no, 90's old school Disney, from _my _generation, back when it was good and I worshipped it. I hate almost if not all shows on Disney Channel now, as soon as Hannah Montana came on the air it all went down hill from there.

So yes, I wrote this in honor of the old Disney that I wish would come back and get all those stupid shows on new Disney off the air.

* * *

><p>5:00 a.m. at the hotel, Izzy was up, ready for the newest episode of her Melody Mania show.<p>

She decided that in this episode they would do a tribute to old school Disney, meaning that everyone had to sing a song from a classic Disney movie.

"Time to wake up the troops!" Izzy laughed

Of course, she woke Harold first, barging into his room, and nearly tearing the door off its hinges.

"Ah!" Harold responded "Izzy! The door wasn't even locked!"

"Sorry Apollo," Izzy said happily "but todays the day, for our new episode of Izzy's Melody Mania!"

"Oh yeah," Harold said "it is; but it's 5:00 a.m., why are we doing this so early?"

"Because," Izzy explained "everyone knows that there's never anything good on in the morning, so I figured we could give people something to start the morning with."

"I guess that's...generous." Harold replied

"What can I say," Izzy said "I'm a giver."

Izzy then woke up Ezekiel, then, the newest addition of their gang, Lindsay.

She got them all assembled in her room.

"What kind of episode are we doing today, Izzy?" Lindsay asked sleepily

"A tribute episode," Izzy revealed "to Classic Disney, back when it was watchable."

"Ooh," Lindsay squealed "I loved Disney, and I still do!"

"Who doesn't?" Izzy replied

"Good call Izzy," Ezekiel said "everyone knows Disney."

"You know what they say," Harold proclaimed "if you don't like Disney, you had _no _childhood!"

"Well said," Izzy stated "now let's go wake everyone up! We need to get ready!"

The four host proceeded to wake the cast and ready the stage for their episode of their tribute to the good old Disney.

* * *

><p>Basically the whole story will involve praising old Disney and bashing new Disney. It's so starnge how in like eight maybe nine years Disney goes from one of the primary channels I watch to the only one I can hardly stand anymore.<p>

Sorry if anyone here actually likes new Disney, this is basically my protest for losing the Disney I grew up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute

Chapter 2

The tribute shall begin, and it will start from a well know song from Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

><p>With everyone up and around, Izzy was now ready to inform them of the new episode of Melody Mania.<p>

"Attention everyone," Izzy announced "now that you're all here it's time to run the episode by you. Today, we're going to do a tribute to the Classic Disney!"

"When you say classic..." Beth asked

"I mean the time before they started putting the stupid teenage crap on Disney Channel," Izzy answer "you know, before Hannah Montana, Jessie, Sonny With a Chance, High School Musical, and all the other shows that somehow gained a fanbase."

"Those were the good old days." Bridgette sighed

"Yeah," Gwen replied "back when Disney had guts, and they weren't afraid to put a little action and suspense in their works."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Izzy said "first off, everyone will have to think of a Classic Disney song to sing, then will figure what order everyone will sing in."

While the cast went to find their song, the hosts looked for the dongs they were gonna sing themselves.

"I already know what I'm gonna sing." Lindsay said, writing her song down

Lindsay looked over at Harold.

"What are you gonna sing, Harold?" she asked

"I dunno," he replied "it's so hard to choose from, they're all really good."

Izzy dropped from the ceiling next to them.

"I have my song already," Izzy said "but, because I want to stay true to Disney, we're not altering any lyrics in the songs; I'd hate to tamper with such beloved classics."

"I got my song too, eh." Ezekiel said

Izzy took a moment to write down everyone in random order that they would sing.

"All right," Izzy said "let's go start the show."

(Cuts to the stage, the audience watches as the hosts rise up from beneath the stage on a rising platform)

**Harold:** Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

**Ezekiel:** And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair

as the dining room proudly presents-your dinner.

**Izzy:** Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup de jour

Hot hors d'oevres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the gray stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never served second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

**Lindsay:** Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

and you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatwares entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlestick

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet.

**All:** Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest.

**Harold:** If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

**All:** Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

**Harold:** Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old day when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat, and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

**Ezekiel:** It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shooing

I'll be bubbling

I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sake!

Is that a spot

Clean it up!

We want the company to be impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

She's our guest

She's our guest

She's our guest

**Izzy:** Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep you going.

**Lindsay:** Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

**All:** Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest.

When the music stopped, the crowd applauded.

"Thank you," Izzy laughed "thank you!"

When the applause died down a little, the hosts stood together.

"I hope you enjoyed that opening song," Izzy announced "because tonight, we're doing a tribute to Old School Disney, before Disney started losing it."

More applause came from the crowd.

"When we comeback," Izzy said "our first singer will take the stage, so try to stick around."

* * *

><p>Everyone <em>should <em>know the opening song they just sang.

I didn't alter any of the lyrics, and I'm not going to, because I don't want to mess with cherished classics.

I hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute

Chapter 3

The first singer.

I don't own anything here, obviously.

* * *

><p>Izzy was standing on the stage as the show came back on.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Izzy announced "Bridgette!"

The spot lights hit Bridgette, who was dressed in an outfit similar to Pocahontas.

-The song Colors of the Wind plays-

Bridgette: You think I'm an ignorant savage

and you've been so many places

I guess I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know ever rock and tree and creature

Has a life

Has a spirit

Has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

and for once

Never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle

In a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down

Then you'll never know

nd you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skin

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still

All your own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind.

The music ended, and the crowd greatly appaluded Bridgette.

"Thank you," Bridgette responded "remember retro Disney is the good Disney!"

When she exited the stage Izzy came back on.

"Wasn't she great everyone?" Izzy stated "Just glorious."

The applause died down.

"Okay," Izzy announced "stick around because next we'll have more Disney songs for you."

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Bridgette was the first one I had fully planned out, I figured she loves nature so this song would work.<p>

I hope no one minds that she wore a Pocahontas costume.


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute

Chapter 3

More Classic Disney movie songs.

Again, no matter what, I will not change the lyrics, because that would most likely be committing Classic Disney fan Sacrilege.

* * *

><p>Izzy stood onstage as the show came back on.<p>

"Welcome back everyone," Izzy said "our next singer, or singers I should say, are singing a classic from the good old movie, Mulan."

Owen, Cody, and a rather reluctant Noah appeared onstage, with Gwen, dressed as Male/Soldier Mulan, way off to the side.

"Go!" Owen called, and the music started.

**All three:** For a long time we've been marching off to battle.

**Noah:** In our thundering herd, we feel a lot lie cattle.

**All three:** Like a pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore.

**Cody:** Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for.

**Trent:** Huh?

**Cody:** That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for.

I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.

**Noah:** My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars.

**Owen:** I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like.

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, Pork, Chicken...mmh...

**Noah:** (Towards Gwen) Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer.

**Cody:** And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.

**All three:** You can guess what we have missed the most, since we wet off to war.

**Cody:** What do we want?

**All three:** A girl worth fighting for.

**Noah:** My girl will think I have no faults.

**Owen:** That I'm a major find.

**Gwen:** How 'bout a girl who's got a brain...and always speaks her mind?

**All three boys:** Nah!

**Cody:** My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her.

**Noah:** He thinks he's such a lady-killer.

(A spot light hits chef, who's standing on the far left side of the stage)

"I can't believe I agreed to this." he muttered.

**Chef**: (Reluctantly) I've a girl back home, who's not like any other.

**Noah:** Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother.

Chef rolled his eyes and groaned, then walked away.

All three boys: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door.

**Cody:** What do we want?

All three: A girl worth fighting for.

**Cody:** Wish that I had.

**All three:** A girl worth fighting for.

(All tree whistle the melody)

A girl worth fighting...

"Yeah!" they all yelled, ending their song.

With the song over, the audience applauding, laughing as the boys' performance was quite humorous.

When the boys, and Gwen, left the stage, Izzy walked back on stage.

"Ha! Who doesn't like that song?" Izzy announced, "Up next, more classic songs from your favorite childhood Disney movies from before Disney went South, so see you in a little while everyone."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long, I got so distracted by my other work I kinda for got about this one. But I'll try to get another chapter up quicker this time, hope you like this, I know I enjoy writing it. Long live Classic Disney!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute

Chapter 5

Time for some backstage action.

* * *

><p>Backstage, during the commercial break, Harold was going over the list of the upcoming performances.<p>

"Wow," he said, "I can't believe how many people agreed to this."

Izzy then unexpectedly dropped down from above, though by now Harold was used to it.

"And why not?" Izzy voiced, "Everyone loves Disney, and if they don't they were never really children."

Harold shrugged in response.

"Do you know what you're gonna sing?" Izzy asked, "Because I am curious."

"I've been thinking about it." Harold responded.

Ezekiel joined them.

"Who's up next, eh?" he asked.

"Heather, I think." Izzy said,

"Oh, that should be interesting." Harold responded.

"I better get the stage ready for her," Izzy stated, "because you know if it's not she'll get all...Heathery."

"Oh, well, we can't have that now." Harold jested in response.

"Ezekiel," Lindsay called, "come here."

"Me?" the short teen boy replied in surprise.

He approached her tensely.

"Feel free to say no," Lindsay requested giddily, "but I was wondering if...maybe...you would...sing a duet...with me?"

Ezekiel flinched, the idea of singing a duet with Lindsay, or even the idea of her suggesting it, seemed only like an incredible dream, yet here they were.

"Y-You? M-Me? Duet? S-Singing? Us? R-Really?" the flustered farm boy stuttered, "I-I'd love too!"

"Oh yay!" Lindsay responded, "Here's the song I chose." she held out a piece of paper with her song choice on it.

Ezekiel's eyes widened at the choice.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, "we can do that."

"Thank you!" Lindsay said in return, squeezing him tightly.

Then she released him.

"I better go get my outfit!" she gasped, before running to do so.

Ezekiel stared on in bliss and shock.

"Zeke likes Lindsay." Harold teased.

Zeke pouted in response.

"Well, Harold likes Izzy," Ezekiel countered, "and he _knows _it!"

"That is a blasphemous lie!" Harold responded emotionally.

Ezekiel put his hands up submissively.

"I understand," he said, "in Disney's Hercules, Megara swore that she wouldn't say that she was in love out loud either."

"And in Mulan," Harold countered without missing a beat, "Shan-Yu got pwned with fireworks because he got just a little too _overconfident_."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'll just go...prepare or something." Zeke stated.

Then he walked away.

"Hey, Izzy!" Harold called out.

"Yeah!?" Izzy called from somewhere close by.

"Heather's up next, right!?" the nerd boy asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy answered.

"All righty then." Harold stated.

* * *

><p>I thought I'd show some happenings backstage, just because.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy's Melody Mania: Disney Tribute

Chapter 6

Okay, here we go, it's Heather's turn to perform.

* * *

><p>With the commercial break over, Izzy walked back onstage.<p>

"Welcome back to Izzy's Melody Mania, Disney Tribute," Izzy announced, "our next performer is Heather, singing the classic song from Disney's Hercules "I Won't Say I'm In Love," Izzy winked at the camera and said, "and we all now why."

"Hey!" Heather responded from off stage, "It's not what you think! I picked the song completely at random!"

"Sure you did," Izzy retorted, looking in Heather's direction, "keep telling yourself that."

She then looked back at the camera.

"Anyway," Izzy said, walking offstage, "here's Heather, singing her "random" song choice."

Heather walked on stage in a purple dress and her hair done up similar to that of Megara from Hercules. The blue spotlight hit her.

"Music!" she called out.

Her song's music started.

**Heather:** If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth this aggravation.

(Another spotlight comes on and reveals Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, and Bridgette on the far right of the stage, dressed as the Muses from Disney's Hercules)

**Heather:** That's ancient history, been there, done that.

**"Muses": **Who ya' think you're kidding?

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and who you're thinking of.

**Heather:** No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

**"Muses":** You swoon you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh.

**Heather:** It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

("Muses" harmonize in unison)

Heather: I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

O-o-oh.

**"Muses":** You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad.

**Heather:** No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no.

**"Muses":** Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love.

**Heather:** This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love...

**"Muses":** You're doing flips, read our lips

You're in love!

**Heather:** You're way off base,

I won't say it,

Get off my case,

I won't say it.

**"Muses":** Girl, don't be proud,

It's okay, you're in love.

**Heather:** O-o-o-oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.

**"Muses":** Sha-la-la-la-la-ah...

(Song ends)

The singers all made their way off stage as Izzy took her place on it.

"Wasn't that just great?" Izzy said, "Up next, another singer, don't miss it!"

* * *

><p>I was originally gonna make Heather sing "Perfect Isn't Easy", but then I decided that this song would be better for her, given her "recent moments".<p>

More Classic Disney coming up next.


End file.
